Flash memory devices are broadly popular and have received wide approval from consumers with an interest in storing nonvolatile electronic data for subsequent retrieval and use.
A flash memory device is generally smaller than a deck of cards, and is thus well suited for portability between computers and other peripheral electronic devices. A flash memory device generally includes a housing enclosing a memory assembly, a serial port coupled to the memory assembly and extending from the housing, and a cap to cover/protect the serial port when the device is not in use. The memory assembly includes some form of a memory board including a memory chip, and is often referred to a flash memory.
In this regard, a flash memory is a nonvolatile semiconductor memory, also known as flash Random Access Memory (RAM). One embodiment of a flash memory is an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM). In general, however, the flash memory is erasable and modifiable at the block level, unlike most EEPROM memories, which are erasable and modified at the byte level. To this end, flash memory that is modifiable at the block level is characterized by high performance and high-speed data collection and retrieval. With the above in mind, flash memories have been beneficially employed as portable memory in a variety of applications, including digital cellular phones, digital cameras, local area networks switching, personal computer cards, and controllers for notebook computers.
Flash memory devices have met with broad approval and acceptance, and are used in multiple electronic applications. Because flash memory devices are lightweight and highly portable, damage to data/serial ports extending from the flash memory device housing is possible.
With this in mind, some known flash memory devices include a removable cap. The removable cap can be fitted over the data/serial port of the flash memory device when the flash memory device is not in use. When the flash memory device is in use, the cap is removed for access to the serial port. Removal of the cap can create wear on the cap surfaces that engage with the housing. Over time, it is possible that a cap will wear and no longer be suitable for use (i.e., the cap falls off of the housing). In addition, removing the cap for use creates a risk of misplacing the cap, thus reducing the value of the device.
Flash memory devices have become widely popular due to the high speed of data collection and retrieval, and their high portability. However, the portability of flash memory devices necessitates a cap or other protector to cover the serial port of the flash memory device. In this regard, there is a need for an improved cap for flash memory devices.